1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer with a resume function, and particularly to such a computer arranged capable of executing resume processing independently of whether or not the resume function is on whenever the operator performs a predetermined operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer which runs with power from a battery provided therein is known with such a computer, removal of a battery from the computer while it is running turns off the power supply, whereby data in the present working storage will undergo damage.
A computer which is arranged capable of dismounting its display device is known. The computer of a such an arrangement will have an interface circuit, etc. of the display device subjected to damage if the display device is dismounted from or mounted to a computer main body while the computer is running.
A computer which requires an option board to achieve a relatively complex function is known. The memory cards which a lap top type computer, etc. employs for a functional extension is a kind of the option board. The conventional computer can not detect removal of the option board from a computer main body while the computer is operating. The result is that, even after removal of the option board, the computer proceeds with normal data processing as if the option board remains in place. Thus, with the conventional computers, option board mounting/dismounting entails damaging their hardware circuits, as well as system data or concurs with program wild running or giving rise to further problems.
A computer which is equipped with the conventional resume function is known. The resume function refers to such a function capable of saving the data necessary to continue data processing in response to turning-off of the main power and restart executing the program from the stopped portion. To date, however, no attempt has ever been made to resolve the aforementioned various problems, using such a resume function.